GÉVURA: NERVUS
by RandolphC
Summary: Lo alquimistas, siendo ellos la comunidad científica más avanzada de la raza humana y biodroide, utilizan un nuevo tipo de energía llamado Nervus. Edward Elric sospecha que no todo es lo que parece.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

"Olvido el año en que ambas razas decidieron abandonar sus diferencias y buscaron furtivamente la forma de sobrevivir. Un gigantesco desierto sin vida fue lo que quedó de un devastado planeta al que ellos llamaban Tierra. Es difícil creer lo que cada insurrección pudiera ocasionar. O lo que pudiera llegar a hacer. Los mecanoides humanos llamados Gradrias o biodroides fueron en siglos pasados sirvientes de los humanos. Poco a poco, se volvieron inteligentes gracias a sus maestros humanos. Estos sirvientes de acero inclusive cedían sus partes metálicas a los humanos para crear prótesis aún mejores.

Los biodroides estaban más adelantados en tecnología que nosotros. En su orgullo, los humanos decidieron someter a nuestros compañeros androides. No admitieron que sus muñecos sirvientes resultaran ser más inteligentes que ellos, sus maestros creadores, por lo que fueron considerados peligrosos.

Ante esto, el límite con el cual estaban programados los biodroides con respecto a la raza humana cedía. Dentro de poco, los sirvientes no tardaron en rebelarse.

Innumerables guerras se llevaron a cabo. Humanos que habían sido auxiliados por tecnología biodroide atacaban a su propia raza, siendo meramente leales a los que nosotros llamamos enemigos.

Pronto, se libró una guerra por los escasos recursos que ofrecía el planeta.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tiene que pasar para que nosotros, raza inteligente, comencemos a pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros crímenes?

¿Es necesario tener el control de nuestros compañeros humanos o de los biodroides para alcanzar la utópica paz? ¿Realmente es imprescindible atar con cadenas de miedo algo que no entendemos sólo para controlarlo y que provoca pavor pensar en lo que sucedería si no estuviera bajo nuestro mandato? ¿Alguna vez tuvimos el control de algo? ¿En verdad el control existe o sólo una mera ilusión que sólo nos venda los ojos de la realidad?

Todas esas reflexiones me las hago cada vez que volteo hacia atrás y miro el extinto planeta, el agonizante hogar de la raza humana, la Tierra… ahora Tierra 1. Luego de que la raza Gradrias y la raza humana optaran por abandonar su enemistad y se apoyaran mutuamente en encontrar nuevos recursos, descubrieron un extraño mineral al que llamaron seele. Gracias a él, pudieron abandonar el planeta y sobrevivir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para contemplar que no era suficiente.

Seele proviene del cinturón de asteroides del nunca-formado décimo planeta. En Tierra 1 sólo había pocas, pero las suficientes como para aventurarse en el cinturón y recolectar las necesarias mientras se buscaba un nuevo tipo de energía.

Finalmente, luego de decenios de fracasos encontraron un nuevo tipo de energía al que llamaron nervus.

Poco a poco, la Luna y el planeta Venus, llamado Tierra II; fueron colonizados por ambas razas. Pronto llevaron a cabo un proyecto por demás ambicioso: crear una estación espacial al que llamaron Central la cual se encuentra orbitando junto a la Luna. El tamaño de dicha estación es enorme, teniendo ésta la mitad del diámetro de nuestro satélite natural.

Todo en cuanto existe es accionado por nervus. El lugar donde se alberga a los seres humanos y a los biodroides más despiadados que aparecieron en el albor y en el ocaso de la insurrección humana-biodroide es ahora Tierra 1, teniendo éste a Sonora II, la prisión que abarca casi todo el globo.

Últimamente, ha habido seres humanos y biodroides que se han manifestado violentamente contra Central. Ahora, ellos habitan las dolorosas jaulas de Sonora II. Razón suficiente para recordar mis tristes reflexiones que pudieran augurar un nuevo desastre, esta vez peor.

Nervus es una increíble forma de energía infinita, algo científicamente inconcebible siendo esta descubierta en el momento más desesperado de la raza humana y la raza biodroide.

Nervus se ha convertido en una dependencia de ambas especies por demás enfermiza.

Nuevamente, me planteo esta pregunta.

¿Será verdadera nuestra realidad o sólo será una ilusión más, una ilusión que esconde una realidad tan terrible como los oscuros secretos de la auténtica naturaleza del nervus?"

**Alquimista Bio-tecnológico, Alphonse Elric**


	2. Capítulo 0  Piloto

**CAPÍTULO 0 - "EJECUCIÓN"**

Erase una mañana como cualquier otra en Tierra I. Hace dos semanas que no pisaba su estéril campo de muerte que fue, para muchos en la colonia, alguna vez plagado de vida. Al menos, hasta hace más de dos mil años luego de la última tormenta solar. Los libros de historia citan muchas fotografías de antiguas comunidades que vivieron hace bastante tiempo, ahora sólo son imágenes que prevalecen en la memoria de los muertos, cenizas del mundo que antes fue abrigado por una cálida gloria extinta.

La razón que me encuentre en este mundo ruinoso es debido al extraño caso de un peculiar personaje: el doctor Tim Marcoh. Reconocido científico y genio excepcional, fue nombrado alquimista gracias a que su trabajo reveló que la primera forma de energía alterna descubierta, seele, puede aún ser utilizada para la repoblación de la humanidad en el planeta Tierra a pesar de no poseer las cualidades extraordinarias de nervus, siendo esta última la única esperanza para sobrevivir de los seres humanos y de los biodroides.

Viajé desde la estación espacial Central hasta el puerto 489-B en la Luna para tomar el transbordador Hindras el cual me llevaría hasta Rush Valley, único pueblo en existencia de todo el planeta. Durante mi arribo a este lugar, encontré varias unidades biodroides que ya tenían una vaga idea de mi visita. Apenas pude creer que era el único humano visto en semanas, al menos que no fuese un prisionero de Sonora II. La única razón que mantiene a estas criaturas cibernéticas en este miserable lugar es su trabajo: ha habido innumerables altercados en la prisión, así mismo intentos de escapar de la misma por lo que ellos se encargan de custodiar a los reos. Humano o biodroide, los centinelas no mostrarían piedad y se resumirían en atrapar al infortunado para ser nuevamente ser encarcelado.

Afortunadamente, no tardé en encontrar a Paninya. Siendo ella parte de la embajada entre seres humanos y biodroides de Rush Valley, algo irónico debido a que sus piernas son prótesis cibernéticas; resolvió en otorgarme un vehículo con un escolta y llevarme hasta la entrada de la prisión. El pueblo se encuentra a doscientos diecisiete kilómetros al noroeste de Sonora II, no obstante nuestro viaje sería de sólo de siete minutos gracias a la inverosímil velocidad de la nave.

Su piloto, Kurt Curtis, se mostró feliz al poder salir del pueblo.

-"Vigilar, verificar el perímetro, vigilar, verificar el perímetro… esto de ser centinela en una prisión cansa"-. Musitó

Contemplé un poco sorprendido al biodroide. Según registros humanos antiguos, cuando el planeta Tierra todavía era habitable; ellos habían creado artefactos robóticos similares a humanos. Estaban fascinados con que algún día pudieran crear a un ser con inteligencia propia, una creación meramente humana y autónoma; con la que pudieran suplir sus tareas. Y así fue, al menos antes de que "sus creaciones" se dieran cuenta del verdadero propósito de su existencia. Pasó tiempo, bastante, antes de que ambas razas pudieran reconciliarse todo gracias a que la Tierra, mejor dicho, Tierra I comenzara a perecer.

-"Mientras no estés tomando tu papel de piloto resulta que tienes que asumir el papel de niñera de miles de bastardos atrapados en una sucia jaula"-. Suspiró el biodroide mientras se acomodaba el retrovisor.

-"Dímelo a mí"-. Le dije al recordar mi propósito.

El escolta se volvió y me devolvió una sonrisa: -"Al menos tu trabajo es emocionante. Te pagan por viajar y leer libros, ¿de qué te quejas, alquimista?"-.

Tengo bastante tiempo conociendo a los escoltas de Red Raven, una asociación de transporte biodroide gracias a Paninya. De hecho, Central contrató sus servicios para todos los alquimistas y para los seres humanos clase Une. Hace dos semanas conocí a Kurt justamente cuando comenzó su entrenamiento como piloto de naves.

-"No tienes idea…"-. Le dije, tratando de esconder mis verdaderas razones de visitar la fortaleza.

Su curiosidad me recordó a la de mi hermano menor quien su mayor fascinación es en la tecnología biodroide y la forma en la que podría utilizarse para los seres humanos que han sido afectados por las antiguas guerras. Es difícil creer que los androides, siendo alguna vez enemigos acérrimos de nuestra raza, pudieran mostrarse pacíficos y afables, quizá demasiado como para compartir sus conocimientos.

Alguna vez, mi hermano y yo hemos estudiado juntos esa extraña forma de energía llamada nervus durante tres años. Mientras él se decidió por la tecnología biodroide, yo seguí investigando el origen de tan peculiar forma energética. Durante un tiempo, me pareció incongruente cómo es que una pizca de esta materia pudiera mantener activas todas las funciones de una nave de combate por cerca de doscientos años.

Poco a poco, no tardé en llegar a varias teorías que podrían suponer una espantosa realidad.

El único que podría esclarecer ese misterio se encuentra detrás de las puertas de Sonora II.

Kurt se volvió hacia a mí, un poco preocupado:-"Si no es indiscreción, pero ¿te pasa algo? Estás algo pálido-.

Él está en lo cierto. Claro que estoy preocupado sin embargo de ninguna manera se lo diría. Estaba ya impaciente a que el horizonte dibujase las murallas de Sonora II.

-"No es nada, Kurt"-.

* * *

><p>La nave Raptor MKII dejaba una estela de tierra a lo largo de la vasta tierra árida. En ella, dos tripulantes divisaban su destino a la distancia, una fortaleza ciclópea custodiada por un sinfín de torres. El vehículo limitaba su velocidad hasta que tres plataformas hexagonales aparecieron repentinamente a su alrededor. Tres columnas de luz emergieron de las plataformas, dando lugar a seis formas humanoides revestidas de placas, asemejándose a una fortísima armadura. Uno de ellos se acercó al conductor.<p>

-"Identificaciones por favor"-. Una voz similar a un estruendo metálico demandó.

Un joven sacó una tarjeta de sus bolsillos y se la entregó al temerario personaje:-"Kurt Curtis, piloto Red Raven"-.

Antes de que el centinela articulara, el acompañante sacó un curioso reloj plateado:-"Alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric"-.

El biodroide guardián palideció y rápidamente ordenó a sus compañeros a abrir el paso. Kurt miró malicioso al alquimista:-"Eres un presumido, ¿lo sabías?"-.

Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el gran portón que rápidamente cedía. Las imponentes murallas de acero dejaban escapar un poderoso fulgor blanco que cegó rápidamente al biodroide y al alquimista. Edward no tardó salir del vehículo.

-"No me esperes"-. Indicó el alquimista:-"Esto tardará más de lo que te imaginas"-.

Mientras que el piloto Red Raven se perdía a la distancia, el visitante era transportado hacia el interior de la fortaleza, custodiado por un biodroide guardián.

La luz paulatinamente cedía mostrando ante el alquimista y el biodroide un largo pasillo de mármol. Hacia ambos lados se dibujaban cientos de celdas hexagonales a semejanza de un panal, presumiblemente donde los prisioneros estaban atrapados.

A la distancia, un disco hexagonal se acercó a la pareja. De éste, un resplandor verduzco se hizo aparecer e instantáneamente dibujó la forma de una mujer de apariencia autoritaria. Edward tragó saliva con sólo verla. Ha tenido el honor de conocerla antes.

El biodroide se apresuró ante la emergente imagen, realizando un saludo militar:-"Reportándose centinela HG-89"-.

La desconocida mujer contempló por un momento al guardián haciéndole un gesto en su respuesta. No tardó en observar al visitante.

-"¿Otra vez?"-. Dijo inyectando veneno en sus palabras la intimidatoria militar:-"Debo suponer que vienes con el mismo tipo y con el mismo propósito, ¿me equivoco?"-.

A pesar de conocer tan bien a este personaje desde hace mucho tiempo, para Edward aún ella era capaz de animar sus nervios. Era algo que sólo ella podía hacer.

-"Así es"-. Intentando no titubear, el alquimista articuló:-"Necesito hablar otra vez con él"-.

La mujer se mostró pensativa un momento, mirando a Edward fijamente. Ella no simpatizaba con los militares de la estación espacial de Central, mucho menos con sus alquimistas. Estaba claro que las decisiones que se tomen por parte del Führer hacia con sus sirvientes alquimistas estaban fuera de su control, así mismo las necesidades que éstos tengan, sin importar si fuesen simples visitas a Sonora II. Sin embargo, incidentes que han ocurrido en la prisión ha sido paradójicamente gracias a ellos por lo que ella ha tenido que discutir con el Führer en muchas ocasiones, muchas veces arriesgando su cargo militar.

Soltando un suspiro, desvió su mirada hacia el centinela haciéndole un gesto. Acto seguido, el guardián irguió un poco su antebrazo del cual un panel holográfico se hizo presente y comenzó a teclear algunos comandos. Repentinamente un nuevo disco hexagonal se hizo presente y la ignota mujer miró nuevamente al joven:

-"Tu petición está concedida, pero antes necesitamos hablar"-.

El joven se posiciona en el disco hexagonal el cual mediante unos nuevos comandos que el centinela biodroide ingresa, éste desaparece.

* * *

><p>He estado más de diez años en la milicia superando entonces mi padre, el ex general Gargantos. Nunca antes he conocido a un decidido hombre dispuesto a ordenarle a sus inferiores el de no mostrar piedad si su superior no muestra la determinada capacidad para dirigirlos o para representarles. Es por eso que he seguido sus pasos, haciendo que Sonora II sea mi propia verdad.<p>

Tardé en depurar a mi hermano hacia cargos que creo yo son apropiados para alguien como él. He oído de su parte las hazañas grandes del alquimista Edward Elric y descubrimientos que el mundo científico de los alquimistas han aportado hacia las estaciones aledañas a Central como las nuevas mejoras para las armas nervus. Los hermanos Elric son alabados por el propio Führer, nunca antes pensado que estos dos jóvenes pudiesen llegarle a los talones del propio Tim Marcoh.

He me aquí entonces teniendo bajo mi cargo las impenetrables murallas de Sonora II y de la tercera parte de la tripulación militar de Central en Tierra I, oxidándose como siempre esperando en vano alguna guerra que tanto el Führer como yo sabemos que nunca ocurrirá.

Nunca he compartido afecto hacia los alquimistas. Creo yo que además de ser ellos la solución, representan también un verdadero problema con sólo su mera existencia.

Repentinamente, veo una plataforma hexagonal materializándose frente a mí, justamente cómo había previsto.

Paulatinamente una estela de luces tiene lugar desde dicho disco el cual toma lugar una silueta humana.

Se trata de _ese alquimista_.

Veo en sus ojos algo de temor pero a la vez suma determinación, algo en el brillo de este sucio científico muestra que, paradójicamente, está ocultando algo.

Quizás algo insignificante.

Quizás algo pequeño… pequeño, pero peligroso.

-"¿Puedo saber de una vez qué fue lo que no te quedó claro con la última entrevista de Tim Marcoh, alquimista?"-.

Sin duda, Edward Elric no comparte la forma en la que trato a todo visitante a esta prisión. No lo culpo, estoy segura que él está de acuerdo con hacer los modales de lado. Elric siempre ha sido así, inclusive con Bradley.

-"Sólo si puedo saber si seguirá hurgando las cámaras de seguridad de la celda de Marcoh, especialmente cuando le visito, Comandante Olivier Armstrong"-.

-"Mide tus palabras, hombrecito"-.

Su mirada rebelde y esa obstinación no pudieron haber sido heredadas sino de su antiguo mentor, el Alto Alquimista Maes. No dudo de la capacidad de Maes o de Elric, es sólo que ambos son simplemente como las olas de los extintos océanos de Tierra I.

Son indomables y por ello son reconocidos en Central.

Es verdad que la comunidad científica Nervus y la comunidad militar son ramas independientes, siendo el Führer y el Consejo los únicos intermediarios, los cuales trabajan en par para lograr la población absoluta en Tierra II y por supuesto, de tener suerte, en quizás la reconstrucción de este devastado planeta, Tierra I.

-"Toma asiento, Elric"-.

El muchacho no tardó en acomodarse, y en breve busca algo en el interior de un maletín negro de una manera brusca y poco profesional. Nunca le había visto tan apurado y sobre todo, _preocupado_.

Reconozco que él no es un sumiso cachorro como cualquier soldado, nunca lo ha sido y definitivamente nunca adoptara esa aprisionada postura.

-"Eres un verdadero problema aunque quizás yo sea la de las malas noticias"-.

El rostro de incredulidad del alquimista se hace presente. Muchas cosas que he entablado con él nunca las ha tomado en serio al considerarlas él como inapropiadas. Le he dado razones para creer que él es un problema, al menos para mí lo es por cada visita que hace. Bastantes alquimistas o personas de status Une ha venido muy a menudo para entrevistas con los prisioneros, algo que no está permitido por parte de Central. Le he permitido al alquimista de acero por el simple hecho de una pequeña carta virtual firmada por el Führer mismo.

-"No me diga general que sobre por mi"-.

-"En realidad, es sobre Tim Marcoh. Mañana a primera hora, será ejecutado"-.

Reconocería cuando alguien me teme por los movimientos de sus manos, sus pies y sobre todo, de sus ojos. Esta ocasión es diferente. La palidez de su rostro, una mueca de desesperación ahogada y sus orbes doradas con un aire oscuro y desconcertado.

-"No estará hablando en serio"-. El alquimista apenas logra hablar de la impresión.

-"¿Cree que soy alguien quien no toma las cosas en serio?"-.

Rápidamente, el alquimista saca un pequeño disco circular y mediante una combinación de teclas se activa una pantalla virtual. En ella se detallan varios informes de fechas muy distantes.

-"¿No le parece extraño esto?"-. Me comentó confundido.

Todas esas noticias relatan sobre el día en que Marcoh fue sentenciado, el día en el que comenzó a ser un habitante de Sonora II. No hay un día en que piense sobre _aquél_ juicio, mis soldados fueron por él con la supuesta acusación de terrorismo. Pensar en que podría haber algo turbio en todo esto podría ser peligroso, al menos no para mí. De haber algo significaría que en definitiva, algo va a suceder en Central.

-"Es por eso que ordené que vinieras a mi oficina"-.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tim Marcoh nunca fue llevado ante un juez para dictaminar su sentencia, es más, ni siquiera él sospecha que mañana va a convertirse en botana de cuervos. Desde ahora en adelante, deberás investigar qué fue lo que llevó a caer en esta olvidada tierra de Dios y pase lo que pase, me mantendrás informada sobre todo"<em>

Como un eco distante, las palabras de la mujer general resuenan en la cabeza del confundido alquimista mientras un agente biodroide le escolta por los pasillos de mármol que componen el gigantesco complejo.

No tardan en llegar a una estación donde se muestra un túnel con rieles. Llegar a la celda del tan ansiado prisionero supone recorrer literalmente medio mundo. En silencio, el agente avanza hacia la orilla del túnel donde éste alza su mano y una tenue luz se hace presente. A continuación, un panel holográfico azul aparece a lo que el biodroide pronto comienza a utilizar mientras que Edward contempla el entorno, perdiéndose en la neblina de sus pensamientos.

"_Incluso hasta la misma general sabe que algo anda mal"_, medita, _"Las extraordinarias teorías de nervus creadas por Michael y Nicola son bastante confusas para el alquimista promedio, pero no para mí. Pero en todas esas ecuaciones hay algo que no encaja. Todos los experimentos realizados se llevaron a cabo en Central pero no todos están a la mano ni siquiera de los alquimistas más allegados al Consejo. Siendo Marcoh un sabio alquimista, logró descifrar la forma en la que pudiera ser utilizado seele, que por tanto tuvo que apoyarse en las teorías experimentales de nervus. En efecto, él debió ver algo que estaba prohibido por Central por lo que su juicio debió sólo haber sido para enmascarar algo"_

Un estruendoso chirrido anuncia la llegada de un monorriel donde el biodroide indica al científico que aborde junto con él. En un santiamén, la nave cobra vida ante las órdenes del droide y toma una inverosímil velocidad, viajando a través de una red de túneles subterráneos.

Durante el viaje, el joven alquimista contempla con cuidado su entorno en cuanto puede y activa una pantalla virtual donde hace algunas anotaciones.

"_Red 23, túnel B67. Red 57, túnel K77. Red 65, túnel S42…"_

Cuando poco a poco el monorriel se detiene, la pantalla se apaga a voluntad del joven científico evitando sospecha alguna a su escolta. Al llegar al andén, se materializan dos plataformas debajo de la pareja. Utilizando un dispositivo guía, el biodroide transporta al alquimista hacia unas puertas fortificadas, mostrándose estas como las principales puertas de esta parte de la prisión.

Es en esta entrada donde cuatro centinelas interceptan al joven y a la máquina.

Uno de los centinelas se acerca al escolta a quien le hace un gesto de mostrar su identidad y la de su acompañante. El joven nota que el centinela resulta ser un hombre cerca de sus cuarenta, de expresión seria y bastante firme. Nunca antes ha visto a este personaje salvo a los otros tres guardianes.

-"Se nota que te gusta mucho involucrarte con los locos y los raros, acero"-. Dice uno del trío quien se muestra muy amigable.

El joven identifica a este hombre como Barry, conocido como el "carnicero" por mostrarse como un despiadado jugador de naipes. Hasta la fecha, no ha habido jugador humano o biodroide quien haya logrado vencerlo.

-"Ahora que Barry lo menciona, ¿me puedes decir por qué te llaman el alquimista de acero?"-. El segundo custodio se le aproxima al alquimista.

-"Mi hermano tiene razón, de hecho, es una muy buena pregunta"-. El tercero se incluye en la plática, sin embargo el primer centinela se vuelve hacia el trío causando que éstos ahoguen sus palabras y reanuden sus labores.

A pesar de que ellos le conocen, el cuarto insistió en que se identificasen por temor a que la mujer general Armstrong se molestase por alterar el protocolo.

-"Alquimista de acero, Edward Elric y agente HL-43"-. Musitó el escolta.

Al corroborar las identidades, el cuarto guardián ordenó a sus compañeros a sacar cada uno una llave, la cual consta en una tablilla rectangular pequeña. Al instante, cada tablilla emitió una pantalla virtual la cual escaneó los rostros de sus portadores, verificando sus identidades. Cada tablilla metálica emitió un sonido agudo de confirmación y un parpadeante resplandor verduzco. Los custodios ingresaron sus respectivas llaves y ante la señal del jefe de los cuatro, sus compañeros dieron vuelta a sus tablillas al mismo tiempo. Un estruendo metálico se hizo esperar en el engranaje de la reja y ésta cedió. Una brillante luz emergió del interior cegando al instante al alquimista.

No tardaron entonces que en abrirse dichas puertas a voluntad de los centinelas, se mostrase un panorama compuesto de decenas de arquitecturas similares a un valle de torres. Justo cuando las luces del recinto disminuyeron su intensidad, las plataformas del joven y de HL-43 comenzaron a moverse hacia el interior. Al avanzar lentamente a través de un único pasillo en este bosque de celdas hexagonales, el científico se da cuenta de varios nombres escritos en cada una de dichas celdas. Nombres de personas, nombres de biodroides son las que identifican a su morador y por tanto, las que muestran el tipo de crimen que cometieron mientras anduvieron libres en Tierra I y en la estación espacial Central.

Cada celda nota que tiene un recubrimiento de mármol con un visor en la parte superior central de la puerta, donde puede verse a su habitante. Con sólo acercarse a cada una de ellas se despliega una ventana holográfica anaranjada que reza toda la información fundamental del prisionero.

Edward Elric muestra un poco de indiferencia y se centra en lo que estaría a punto de hacer de tal forma que pudiera de hacerse de toda la información de Marcoh.

"_Nunca pensé que tuviera el tiempo en mi contra. Supongo que el tiempo nunca ha sido aliado de nadie, mucho menos enemigo. Sólo brinda oportunidades sin siquiera decirlo o rogarle. No. El tiempo sólo es justo y nada más._

_Tendré que persuadir a Marcoh para que me diga todo lo que sabe sobre nervus. Hay algo que en Central saben y sólo él puede decírmelo. _

_Lo que no entiendo es algo que de sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos:_

_Si Central misma otorgó mis visitas a Marcoh, ¿por qué desean ejecutarlo sin antes un juicio previo? ¿Intentan ocultar algo por temor a que alguien pueda saberlo? ¿O esperan a que me confiese algo con lo que ellos no quisieran ensuciarse las manos?_

_Sea lo que sea, necesito hacer algo con las cámaras de seguridad que está en su celda. Gracias a Alphonse, no supondrá un obstáculo para que me diga todo sobre nervus._

_Después de haber estado en el laboratorio mucho tiempo, creo que nervus no es lo que parece"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>Como ya se habrán dado cuenta desde el prólogo, el ambiente toma lugar en el futuro donde las máquinas tienen inteligencia propia así como también un futuro "utópico" en el que los humanos conviven con ellos. En este capítulo aparece, uno de los personajes que para mí tiene un pasado misterioso y que en la serie no se profundizó como (creo yo) debió merecerse, Barry The Chopper pero en forma humana. Sé que para muchos no hay nadie como este personaje en su forma de armadura y sobre todo, por su personalidad tan peculiar que tiene pero poco a poco lo iré evolucionando tratando de explicar cómo es que lentamente se fue transformando... desde una persona mentalmente sana hasta en alguien con gustos enfermizos así como también con los hermanos Slicer.

En lo que estoy trabajando actualmente es en la escaleta de esta historia y en otras más que ya tenía planeadas antes de este relato así que os pido un poco de su paciencia si me tardo demasiado en subir capítulos.

Agradecería mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias, sin más nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 1 Última voluntad

_"… mientras que de las filas marchitas, de serafines ahora en pie surge un clamor: "hombre" es el drama que recitan; su héroe, el gusano conquistador."_

_'El gusano conquistador', Edgar Allan Poe._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1 - "ULTIMA VOLUNTAD"<strong>

-"Celda TH-38, prisionero 220923, Tim Marcoh"-.

El custodio se aproximó hacia la pálida puerta hexagonal la cual plasmaba delicadamente sus dedos en el centro del mismo, activando una pantalla virtual de brillo naranja. El alquimista observó la puerta que se levantaba poco a poco, revelando su interior.

Una habitación pequeña, blanca, que parecía emitir brillo propio. Las paredes poseían asientos incorporados donde en uno de ellos se podía ver a un hombre mayor, quizás de unos cincuenta años o más, de aspecto taciturno y un tanto demacrado del rostro.

Haciéndole un gesto al droide de retirarse, el alquimista avanzó hacia el interior de la cámara donde la puerta se cerró detrás suyo. Una vez que se había asegurado que el guardia se retiró, Edward sacó una pequeña pieza de metal triangular que incorporó en la puerta, sin que el habitante de la celda lo hubiese notado. Mientras se volvía hacia el prisionero, un pequeño resplandor azuloso se mostró en las cuatro cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban cuidadosamente el interior, siendo cada cámara situada en cada esquina.

-"Así que has vuelto"-.

El joven contempla seriamente al extraño quien le saludaba con voz cansina y su mirada que se disparaba hacia la de éste, sus ojos caídos y un tanto vacíos. Observando detenidamente a este personaje, Edward intentaba evadir toda muestra de desprecio e indiferencia a su anfitrión, tratando de buscar las palabras más razonables sin disparar su desenfrenada furia.

Por supuesto, el científico joven tenía claramente las razones que lo justificasen.

-"Alquimista de cristal, Tim Marcoh"-. Musitaba el alquimista, dejando escapar en aquél suspiro algo de decepción y enfado:-"Ojalá tuviera razones para tener el gusto de verte de nuevo"-.

-"Lo mismo digo, niño"-. Replicó el hombre, sus ojos rápidamente brillaron como tizones, inyectando algo de desprecio en sus palabras.

El joven Elric frunció el ceño y sacó una extraña esfera de metal de su maletín. Tim contemplaba que aquél esferoide tenía dos polos un poco achatados y que de ambos nacían un sinnúmero de placas metálicas que recorrían el globo, envolviendo completamente su interior.

-"Qué extraño que te hayan dejado traer el maletín. Generalmente, los centinelas se encargan de cuidarlos"-. Articuló Marcoh.

Tomando su esfera y colocándola en el centro de la mesa, el científico se empeñó en buscar en su camisa un artefacto rectangular que de igual forma colocó en la mesa, justamente al lado del misterioso orbe. Activado a voluntad de su dueño mediante comando de voz, el artefacto desplegó una serie de pantallas holográficas ante el prisionero.

La primera pantalla desplegó una noticia que causó bastante extrañeza en la comunidad de los alquimistas:

"Día… del mes… Acusado de conspiración contra el Estado, Tim Marcoh es tomado en custodia a Sonora II"

Por otra parte, otra pantalla, a diferencia de ser alguna noticia, hacía referencia a las notas experimentales de un científico. Notas de hacía siglos atrás:

"… la muestra arroja extraños resultados, pudiera ser algún dopaje durante la fase de separación entre las partículas de la materia oscura y…"

Mientras que el preso leía lo que las pantallas rezaban, otro resplandor virtual apareció:

"Es entonces que la forma energética Nervus es conferida por sus descubridores como divina, teniendo ésta propiedades asombrosas para las cuales, mediante las siguientes etapas de experimentación…"

Marcoh examinaba aquellas notas con cautela, las cuales poco a poco determinó que algunas le eran sumamente familiares. Contempló todo aquello un tanto confundido sobre dichos escritos, viendo más tarde que uno de éstos poseía una firma. Su firma.

Edward le ofrecía una mirada serena, siendo en realidad un velo que ocultaba un sentimiento de inquietud y angustia:

-"Esto es lo último que dejaste escrito en tu laboratorio", infirió.

Era cierto, totalmente cierto. Contemplaba aquellas atropelladas letras, aquellas fórmulas casi incomprensibles para la mente de muchos. Sin duda, claramente eran la firma de un genio. Al ver su indeleble marca en esas pantallas holográficas deseaba que la tierra le tragase. Estaba claro que esas notas fueron hechas cuando él estaba en medio de algo, cuando sucedía en el momento justo en el que la tan ansiada verdad para él estaba por ser alcanzada. Cientos de fracasos le costaron horas y horas de exilio en su laboratorio, embriagándose en el elixir de sus decepciones, divagando casi dormido en sueños donde él podría explicar en el consejo de alquimistas cómo es que fue descubierto alquímica y matemáticamente nervus.

Tim Marcoh había realizado varias fases de experimentación con aquella forma de energía mediante los seguimientos heredados de Michael y Nicola, científicos que se adelantaron a su época. La era dorada había comenzado con esta pareja, al descubrir nervus, la esperanza para la raza humana y biodroide.

Tim deseaba conocer cómo es que lograron tal hazaña, cómo lograron lo que nadie en la comunidad científica no había conseguido descifrar. Las fórmulas y tratados matemáticos y alquímicos no arrojaban los resultados esperados en la sala de experimentación para la creación de nervus, lo que es peor, para el modelo matemático desarrollado por los más sabios alquimistas sí lograba brindar lo que Michael y Nicola predecían en sus experimentos, pero el problema era que copiaron sólo lo que ellos desarrollaron, más nunca demostraron cómo es que lo hicieron.

Aquella extraña senda sólo auguraba murallas impenetrables, obstáculos que le impedían conocer cómo es que nervus logró ser descubierto.

Fue entonces que Marcoh decidió viajar más allá de los límites que, como alquimista, estaba prohibido.

Las teorías creadas bajo el principio básico de todo alquimista, La Unidad que comprende una infinidad de variables ilimitadas e inversamente proporcional, es decir, todos los elementos que comprenden a La Unidad; escondía otra verdad. Para su desgracia, así fue. Nervus estaba involucrado.

-"No sé de qué me estás hablando, Edward"-.

Para su sorpresa, el joven se levantó bruscamente y lo azotó hacia la pared, contemplando sus ojos envenenados por el miedo y la ira. Algo desconocido había roto el espíritu del joven.

-"¡Déjate de tonterías y respóndeme!"-. Vociferó el alquimista:-"Tienes que decirme, Marcoh"-.

-"¿Has perdido la cabeza, estúpido? Hay cámaras de seguridad y en este momento acaban de verte haciéndome esto"-. Replicaba un poco preocupado el viejo.

Fuera de esperar ver preocupado al joven, cambió su rostro angustioso por una inesperada sonrisa maliciosa. Edward Elric presumía de las sorpresas que había tenido al experimentar con nervus cientos de veces, consideraba que entonces el momento de devolver estos "favores" sería este.

-"Nadie vendrá, Marcoh"-. Sus palabras escapaban como un suspiro siniestro debido a una trampa inteligentemente colocada, nada podría entonces detenerle para conocer la verdad. Al haberse retirado de Tim, el científico señaló que la puerta de entrada tenía aquella pieza de metal triangular que instaló antes de sentarse. En el centro del mismo, destilaba un brillo azulado el cual dibujaba una carretera de líneas celestes casi imperceptibles hacia las cuatro cámaras de seguridad de la habitación.

-"Desde que comenzamos, ese pequeño se ha estado encargando de hackear la base de datos de todas las videograbaciones de nosotros. En este momento, en la cuarto de seguridad se está reproduciendo uno de nuestras previas visitas, ocultando todo lo que hemos estado haciendo"-.

El viejo alquimista quedó estupefacto ante las revelaciones de Edward, ¿hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto el joven en adentrarse a las oscuras revelaciones nunca publicadas por Michael y Nicola? ¿Estaba de verdad determinado a lidiar con los secretos que él, alguna vez alquimista estatal Tim Marcoh, ha guardado durante mucho tiempo y que él podría mostrarlo al mundo, a enseñarles que el sendero de la alquimia está destinado a la destrucción?

El viejo apartó lentamente al alquimista de acero mientras dio un leve suspiro de resignación, algo que a éste le parecía extraño. Lentamente volviéndose a su invitado, le dedicó una sonrisa, aplaudiéndole por los intentos que ha estado haciendo por años en revelar la verdadera naturaleza y origen de aquella forma energética que la raza biodroide y humana llamaba Nervus.

-"Así que esto es lo que quieres"-. Le dijo el hombre:-"Después de esto, no volverás a ver a la alquimia como antes"-.

-"No te preocupes, anciano"-. Dedicándole una mirada seria, el alquimista Edward Elric tomó asiento nuevamente, recostándose mientras observaba al preso acomodarse en el suyo:-"Estoy acostumbrado a las sorpresas, sólo espero que todavía estés de humor para una más, te la mostraré apenas que termines de decirme todo lo que quiero saber"

* * *

><p>Para extrañeza del joven Elric, el humo de la pipa de Marcoh se trataba de incienso y ahogaba a su poseedor en los mares de los recuerdos que habían sido sellados y ahora, gracias a la amabilidad de su invitado por traerle de su antigua oficina aquella apreciada pipa que su difunta esposa le había obsequiado; comenzaban a reacomodarse como un arcaico rompecabezas revelando paulatinamente la razón de su suplicio, la razón de haber sido perseguido por la guardia de Central y haber sido un habitante más en este panal de Sonora II.<p>

-"Como sabrás en mis diarios, si es que los leíste…"-. Le decía el viejo mientras dejaba escapar una cortina de humo, complacido en abrir y revelar todas las tenebrosas puertas de sus memorias con indescriptible alivio:-"mi esposa me tiraba el tabaco y me engañaba con incienso. Curiosamente, comenzó a gustarme más que el tabaco. Quizás sea por la costumbre, uno nunca sabe"

Edward lo contemplaba con suma atención. El viejo prosiguió:

-"Desde muy joven, así como tú, me convertí en alquimista y en un novato nervusorólogo. Ver grandes máquinas siendo activadas por cantidades exageradamente pequeñas de nervus avivaba mucho mi curiosidad, tanto que profundicé en libros y libros de historia, ciencia y registros. Seele estaba tan pasado de moda como hoy, tanto que los niños de las escuelas primarias lo usan para experimentos. Estoy seguro que fue tu detonante para convertirte en alquimista"-.

El científico le observaba sereno y recordando aquellos experimentos que su anfitrión le mencionó. Alphonse y él realizaban toda clase de ejercicios prácticos, descubriendo que su hermano menor era bastante torpe para la alquimia, sin embargo eso era compensado por ser un verdadero as en la creación de ingeniería biodroide a su pronta edad en aquel momento. El retirado alquimista continuó:

-"Y es por eso que viajé a las colonias de Venus, las de la Luna, a Central y a la mismísima Sonora II. Todo eso para encontrar pistas sobre las ecuaciones y tratados alquímicos que explicasen el origen de nervus. Lamentablemente, no había información que explicase tal evento. Como sabrás, la raza biodroide y humana estaban al borde de la extinción, cuando el planeta Tierra ya no podía dar más recursos a ambas especies. Seele acudió a las oraciones de éstos, pero no era suficiente. Ellos estaban ya destinados a la extinción.

Y como salido de un milagro, Nervus apareció.

Michael y Nicola, pioneros de la alquimia seelénica, habían logrado la separación de materiales impuros hasta descubrir aquella forma de energía tan peculiar.

Sabes que tanto como tú y como yo que esa historia parece una falacia, una fantasía infantil. Sin embargo, las máquinas que ambos científicos crearon existen y están en Central. Seguro que ya las habías visto y ya te había contado de ellas y de sus orígenes en nuestras entrevistas previas…"-.

En eso, Tim se acercó repentinamente al joven dibujando una frustrada expresión haciendo que éste diera un pequeño brinco de sorpresa:

-"… pero nunca te han dicho donde verdaderamente acabó el paradero de Michael y Nicola después de haber descubierto nervus, ¿verdad?"-.

Edward tragó saliva. Tanta era su curiosidad sobre nervus que no se había dado la tarea de pensar en ello ya que, después de todo, era un par de personas que llevaban muertas hace mucho tiempo. El semblante del viejo alquimista cambió a uno preocupado:

-"Sabes muy bien que el pionero de la alquimia nervus, Michael Gombrenday, junto con su compañero Nicola Tysser, también pionero de esta ciencia, fueron no sólo impulsores de la forma energética nervus sino también lograron muchos avances en la tecnología a niveles bíblicos. Luego de que su pequeño experimento llevara a la especie humana y biodroide a la salvación, poco se supo de ellos"-.

-"De acuerdo a los registros, ambos fueron incluidos en el proyecto "Central", el primer satélite en donde se albergaría ciudades, los laboratorios militares y toda la armada del Führer"-. Incluyó el joven, reflexionando los cometarios de Tim y haciendo memoria sobre los datos y primitivos registros que había logrado recopilar en la biblioteca de Central:-"Pasaron años para poder construir todo eso por lo que se presumió que Michael y Nicola se habían quedado en la colonia lunar mientras realizaban modificaciones a los planos de construcción de ese satélite"-.

El viejo sólo asintió. Esa información era la misma que había sido dirigida a cada alquimista y la única que podía encontrarse en los registros militares como única referencia de ambos científicos. Sin embargo, fue hasta que él se atrevió a ahondar más sobre ese asunto lo que le llevó a descubrir ciertas irregularidades. El anciano interrumpió:

-"Así es, eso es lo que dicen los registros. Pero no es todo lo que dice en el diario de Michael"-.

La mirada de Elric se avivó al instante. Marcoh continuó:

-"No vas a encontrar su diario en mi oficina ya que yo mismo lo destruí. El día en que fui hecho preso, supe que los gendarmes habían ido no sólo por mí sino también para buscar algo y así fue. Todo indicaba a que estaban buscando ese diario e incluso me interrogaron sobre éste. No creyeron que lo había quemado y en su frustración, bueno, es por eso que este guapo anciano tiene la cara así"-.

El joven no lograba asimilar lo que el exiliado le había dicho. Para él, no podía comprenderlo:

-"¿Quieres decir que esos infelices te quemaron la cara?"-. Incredulidad fluía en las palabras de este alquimista. Tim dio unas débiles risas:

-"No veía razón alguna para decirte eso, pero es mi deber decírtelo si de verdad deseas saber todo en cuanto a nervus. Para mí, me ha costado mi reputación, mi esposa y mi vida. He abandonado todo lo que tenía por eso…"-. Los ojos de Tim Marcoh parecían emitir un aura oscura y al mismo tiempo emitían un fulgor tenebroso hacia los de Edward Elric. El joven le contemplaba detenidamente.

-"Dime, ¿estás preparado para esto? ¿Estás preparado para abandonar todo lo que tienes sólo para encontrar la verdad?"-.

El joven se había retraído un poco y no tardó en dedicarle una mueca de determinación, augurándole a su anfitrión la seguridad de que, a pesar de que no habría camino de regreso; no iba a retroceder. Observando a este muchacho, Tim se decidió:

-"Muy bien. Entonces comenzaremos con la primera mente brillante, Michael Gombranday"-.

* * *

><p>-"Michael Gombranday demostró habilidades innatas de un científico veterano desde muy joven así como Nicola, a diferencia de que éste fue quien diseñó el modelo teórico de la primera máquina de descomposición de materia oscura, dando como resultado, por supuesto, nervus.<p>

Tiempo después de haber presentado este descubrimiento a los más altos directivos del consejo de alquimistas y de haber diseñado los sistemas automáticos de energía nervus para el satélite Central, Michael comenzó a divagar en otros descubrimientos que deseaba llevar a cabo. En sus anotaciones, dejaba volar a su imaginación varios tipos de experimentos que, bajo otros términos, eran bastante peculiares. Quizás demasiado fantasiosos"-.

La semblante del viejo se redibujó en una mirada tenebrosa que quiso ocultar, para desgracia de él Edward la había notado.

-"Sin embargo, entre todas las teorías que tenía en ese diario, había una que pensé que se trataba de la mayor locura de todas. Descabellada, puedo decir pero que, luego de examinar cómo demostrar su veracidad y haber practicado esos malditos experimentos, es meramente siniestra. ¿Tienes idea de lo que esta mente brillante pensaba?"-.

Edward lo escuchaba con atención y mostró una negación, justo como había esperado Marcoh:

-"En su teoría, confesaba que sólo hay dos cosas existentes: las materias que presentan signos de coordinación mutua de forma dinámica y las que muestran coordinación mutua pero inerte, esto es, que la materia se divide en viva y muerta. En algún principio se destinó que ambas debían de haber venido de un antecesor en común, es decir, de acuerdo a las teorías de la evolución y del incesante cambio de la materia; Michael decía que la materia viva y la materia muerta pudo venir de alguna más, la combinación de las dos…"-.

-"Eso cualquiera lo sabe, incluso el más estúpido de los alquimistas"-. Reganó el joven al mismo tiempo que el viejo señaló que no le interrumpiese.

-"No entiendes, no me refiero a eso. Lo que Michael quiso decir es que esta materia original, aquella que es llamada Dios o La Piedra Filosofal, es una forma de energía pura, pero que actúa con voluntad. Estaba diciendo que aquella forma energética, tomando el sentido estricto de la evolución, es que esa forma de energía resultaría ser nuestro antecesor original, ¡el ancestro más antiguo de la raza humana!"-.

Edward miraba un poco sorprendido a Marcoh. El viejo científico continuaba:

-"Pero eso no es lo que temía. Mediante demostraciones en su laboratorio y sus diversas exposiciones a los experimentos donde tenía una sala repleta de muestras de esas materias puras, Michael decía que le hablaban. Incluso en su diario explicaba que al acercarse poco a poco a esa llamada 'materia original', escuchaba voces que le incitaban y le ayudaban a realizar correcciones en sus arreglos matemáticos, ayudándole a acercarse mucho más a La Piedra Filosofal"-.

El alquimista de acero estaba casi perplejo, escuchando todo aquello sólo le estaba confundiendo. ¿Cómo un genio matemático y alquimista como Michael Gombranday pudo acabar de esta manera? Dejándose llevar por sus emociones, se levantó impulsivamente hacia el alquimista de cristal tomándolo de las comisuras de su camisa:

-"¡Tienes que estar mintiendo! ¿Crees que me voy a creer toda esa porquería? No voy a permitir que sigas hablando de esa manera de él"-.

-"Entiendo que lo admirabas. Lo sé porque tu padre me hablaba de ti cuando eras apenas un retoño, balbuceando de ser mejor que ambos, que Michael y que él. Pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con lo que quieres mostrarme con esto o de otra manera no estarías aquí"-.

Al ver que tenía toda la razón, Edward soltó a Tim. Éste prosiguió:

-"La última página de su diario tenía todos los algoritmos con los que se apoyó para sus experimentos. Se había corrido el rumor que Michael desapareció sin más de su laboratorio, donde se le vio por última vez pero eso es mentira. En realidad, agentes de Central se lo llevaron porque consideraron que había perdido la cabeza y por lo tanto, bueno, ya sabes cómo tratan a las personas en los asilos.

Información por parte de registros del departamento de psiquiatría revelaban sobre una persona, mejor dicho, un paciente con el nombre de Rachael Jembday, quien presentaba un comportamiento taciturno y que sólo se resumía a escribir durante sus tratamientos. Lo que escribía era una palabra repetidas veces, 'simbiozo' que, en una lengua muerta llamada esperanto, significa 'simbiosis'. Esta persona que, en realidad se trataba del mismísimo Michael Gombranday, tenía también reportado que sufría de actividad cerebral anormalmente alta durante las noches, a pesar de que estaba dormido. En las observaciones médicas rezaban que pudo haber tenido pesadillas ya que hablaba dormido, pero en diferentes lenguas. Poco tiempo después, murió"-.

-"¿Y qué sucedió con Nicola Tyssler?"-.

El joven notaba la expresión del alquimista exiliado, resumida en una negativa:

-"El murió durante la planeación del satélite de Central. Es toda la información que pude encontrar"-.

Perplejo, Elric no lograba concebir la idea de que una mente tan maravillosa como Michael Gombranday pudo haber tenido un final tan infame, aunque había una enorme interrogante: ¿Por qué Central ocultó esta información? ¿Habrá sido solamente para no deshonrar al mismo Michael o por algún motivo relacionado con la vana búsqueda del diario que Marcoh extrajo? Sin haberse percatado de la proximidad del anciano hacia él, no tardó en escuchar unas cuantas palabras que destilaban un aire de una escalofriante angustia:

- "Lo único que me inquieta es Michael ya que, como te había dicho, llevé sus ideas al campo físico. Lo que encontré, los malditos resultados que encontré fueron… muchos motivos para volarme los sesos"-.

Contemplaba entonces al vejete con intriga. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué motivos le orillaban a tomar una decisión tan drástica? Edward aún le miraba intrigado, sin embargo agradecía muy al fondo todo lo que le explicó, todo lo que este anciano, desfigurado y exiliado alquimista le había confesado ya que, además de esta tenebrosa sorpresa, había otra más. La que él mismo había traído ante el alquimista de cristal Tim Marcoh.

-"Créeme que no querrás saber que fue lo que hallé"-.

-"Tim Marcoh…"-. Dijo tartamudo, todavía presa de la sorpresiva de su anfitrión:-"Tiene que ver esto"-.

* * *

><p>Para todo aquel que busque iniciarse en el campo de la alquimia, debe saber que hay sólo una verdad universal, una verdad que es la que rige todo lo que alberga en el vasto universo. La materia está sujeta a la variable por lo que no existen constantes en el universo. Ése es el principio de la evolución, y por tanto, de la misma alquimia.<p>

Esta verdad era la que Tim Marcoh y Edward Elric.

Edward resumió a Tim a revelarle que estuviese preparado para lo desconocido, para lo que estaba a punto de contemplar. Le invitó a observar el esferoide que había dejado en la mesa, aquella que a simple vista no parecía contener nada en especial, al parecer sólo un envase vacío.

El alquimista de acero resolvió en buscar en él un grisáceo botón en su centro. Al accionarlo, la esfera activó inundado la habitación de resplandores celestes. Al reconocer aquellos resplandores, Marcoh estalló:

-"¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?"-.

En el contenedor, podía verse un mini esferoide de luz intermitente la cual parecía moverse sobre su propio eje, como si se tratase de un pequeño planetoide.

-"Ambos sabemos qué es esto. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que esta es la forma original que tiene la forma energética que ha salvado a la humanidad, descubierta por Michael Gombranday y Nicola Tyssler, ¡nervus!"-.

En efecto, Marcoh conocía la forma original de nervus, misma que podía recordar exactamente cómo es sin importar todos aquellos años en los que ha estado encerrado en Sonora II. Sus memorias siempre estaban activas, nunca iba a olvidar a nervus ni tampoco lo que el alquimista de acero estaba a punto de hacer. Observaba atónito que Elric estaba intentado abrir el contenedor, algo sumamente peligroso. Predicho el comportamiento que haría Marcoh, Elric se apuró en sentenciarle que sólo viera lo que estaba por hacer:

-"Te agradezco todo lo que me has dicho, eso podría explicar los resultados de este experimento que quiero enseñarte. Es importante que lo veas"-.

La tapa del esferoide se abrió lo que aterrorizaba al anciano, sin embargo su temple fue ahogado de extrañeza al ver que su invitado había tomado una navaja para hacerse una herida en su mano derecha. Una delgada línea de sangre emergió por consecuencia, por lo que el muchacho se las ingenió para concentrar la sangre emergente en una sola gota con la cual vació al contenedor. El carácter desconcertante de Tim fue instantáneamente remplazado por la sorpresa.

A diferencia del esferoide de energía celeste llamado nervus rápidamente, al contacto con el líquido carmesí, había tomado una nueva forma, una sustancia bastante inestable de oscura coloración la cual parecía contraerse así misma, burbujeando a ritmos escalofriantes, casi como si tuviese vida propia. Si el joven Elric no hubiera cerrado la tapa del envase, aquella aberración hubiese salido de su trampa. Al activarse un pequeño botón a voluntad del joven alquimista, un proceso de incineración se llevó a cabo dentro de aquél envase, destruyendo aquella perturbadora mutación.

El resultado había sido escalofriante:

-"¡¿Qué demonios era eso?"-. Gritó el viejo nervioso quien no encontraba palabras para describir aquella cosa que, fuese lo que fuese, le había causado un estremecimiento terrible.

-"Tim Marcoh…"-. Edward se llevaba la mano derecha a sus ojos, tratando de ocultar su terror. A pesar de que había visto este tenebroso espectáculo anteriormente no dejaba de aterrarle:-"… creo que Michael sí tenía razón. Es un genio. Un maldito genio"-.

Una vez que se había recuperado, el alquimista de cristal se le acercó. El joven no se percató de esto hasta sentir la pesada mano del viejo en su hombro. Acero levantó la vista hacia Cristal, contemplando su mirada la cual parecía emitir alguna súplica que Sonora II había ahogado pero que podía surgir nuevamente, siendo el joven ese rayo de esperanza que tanto había esperado:

-"Antes de acabar en este agujero he estado trabajando en una forma alternativa de energía, apoyándome con los últimos tratados de Michael, aquellos que fueron escritos después de su descubrimiento con nervus"-.

Edward miraba con desconcierto al anciano, éste último le dedicaba una mueca de determinación:

-"En los últimos años, además de averiguar y experimentar con nervus he estado haciendo este trabajo en secreto junto con otro científico. Él me había revelado que nervus no era una forma energética segura ya que, tanto Michael como Nicola, habían estado al borde de ser asesinados si no encontraban algo con que remplazar seele. Esto es que nervus fue encontrado pero utilizando medios inapropiados y peligrosos.

Mi compañero, tu padre, había encontrado bastantes irregularidades en cuestión del hallazgo de nervus por eso, para él, dedujo invariablemente que todo esto es una falacia. Nervus es básicamente una impureza peligrosa, algo insospechado para el consejo de alquimia.

Desafortunadamente, ambos sabemos que el consejo de alquimia no admitía tal locura por lo que la abandonó voluntariamente.

Edward Elric, lo que quiero que hagas por mí es que termines nuestro trabajo, lo que hemos comenzado"-.

El joven se sentía confundido, luego de haber escuchado aquellas anomalías con respecto a nervus y de haber contemplado aquella horripilante mutación, no sabía qué hacer. La simple idea de que todo en cuanto existe debido a nervus ha sido sólo una ilusión, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la raza biodroide y la raza humana se dieran cuenta que nervus, es en realidad, una bomba de tiempo.

Una simple muestra de esa energía brindaba suficiente soporte a cualquier mecanismo por siglos, algo literalmente inconcebible en el campo de la alquimia.

Sabía que todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Todos los mecanismos que dependen de seele habían sido cambiados a nervus ya que, al ser considerado energía fuera de toda impureza además de ser, en términos burdos, una forma energética ilimitada; no habría problema con sólo adaptarlo.

El satélite Central fue diseñado para utilizar nervus y por lo tanto para seguir orbitando, además de brindar soporte vital a las grandes poblaciones que vivían en él. De detectar alguna forma impura en cualquiera de los ocho núcleos de nervus, mismos que conformaban su estructura, los daños serían devastadores.

El satélite entero colapsaría.

De estos pensamientos rápidamente fue extraído gracias a las sacudidas del alquimista de cristal. Éste hizo que reaccionara, que se diera cuenta que todavía hay una posibilidad de reparar las cosas. El alquimista de acero se vio finalmente fuera de esa pesadilla a lo que su anfitrión le revelaba, mientras que de su pipa activaba un compartimiento secreto. De allí, extrajo una pequeña y arrugada nota de papel el cual sólo tenía un código de barras:

-"Todo los tratados de Michael, todas las investigaciones de tu padre y mías están aquí. Escucha, ambos sabíamos que estábamos a mitad de camino de encontrar una segura forma energética que es perpetua y que ahora podría salvar a todos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Edward Elric, cómo mi última voluntad, te pido que sigas con nuestro trabajo y envíes a nervus al olvido"-.

Al escuchar la petición del vejete, Edward Elric se vio así mismo determinado y rápidamente sentía que era su deber realizar terminar con el trabajo que Cristal y su padre habían comenzado. El saber que su padre estaba involucrado en los trabajos de Marcoh le sorprendía en creces pero su determinación ahora era más grande. Desembolsando su reloj identificativo como alquimista, lo abrió y allí guardó el arrugado papel.

No pudo suprimir una débil sonrisa:

-"¿Última voluntad?"-. Aún con la sonrisa dedicada a Tim, le miraba un poco perplejo:-"¿Tantas ganas tienes de irte de este mundo?"-.

-"No se necesita ser un genio para saber eso, ¿no es lo que siempre dices?"-. Reía entre dientes el viejo:-"Estoy seguro que no me tendrán así para siempre. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que me ejecuten, por eso agradezco haber desahogado todo esto. No sabes lo que se siente"-.

Mediante comando de voz, el joven ordenó la desactivación del aparato hacker de la celda causando que los cuatro destellos azules en las cámaras de seguridad se desvaneciera. Tan pronto como se había levantado, retiró el aparato triangular de la puerta y una pantalla holográfica emergente apareció. El desfigurado alquimista sabía que esta sería la última vez que vería a Acero al escucharle unas palabras que demandaban la visita de un escolta biodroide.

El alquimista de acero Edward Elric se voltió por última vez hacia el alquimista de cristal Tim Marcoh:

-"Haré todo lo posible, no te prometo nada"-.

-"Te entiendo. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti"-.

Los ojos de Edward se habían contraído en una mirada de desprecio por un segundo, después destiló unas últimas palabras mientras que, a sus espaldas, la puerta de la celda se había abierto apareciendo el gendarme biodroide HG-89:

-"Ese hombre no es mi padre. Sólo es una marioneta de Central y nada más así que te pido que no me compares con él"-.

La celda nuevamente se había cerrado dejando a Tim nuevamente solo. Mediante la rendija, podía ver a Acero alejarse a la distancia junto con el biodroide. No pudo evitar sonreír:

-"De nuevo tuve que aguantarte, Hohenheim. Tu hijo es igual de obstinado y listo que tú. Quizás él pueda terminar con toda esta locura. Sólo Dios sabrá si lo logrará"-.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>Sobre este capítulo puede verse el odio que tiene Edward con respecto a su padre, aún no tan palpable como se ve en la historia de FMA original. Trataré de plasmar el odio original que siente Edward sobre Hohenheim tanto como pueda ya que, desde su niñez, ha sido pieza fundamental de su personalidad. En cuanto a Tim Marcoh estoy pensando en hacerle un capítulo dedicado solamente a él, quizás con la pequeña pero fundamental aparición de Van Hohenheim.

Agradezco a SaskiaKazeElric por los ánimos para seguir adelante con esta historia misma que, luego de re evaluar su escaleta una y otra vez en la pizarra, va ser muy compleja.

En fin, cualquier sugerencia o comentario son todos bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo 2 Pasado y presente

Cabe destacar que los científicos son aquellos intermediarios entre la tecnología al servicio de la humanidad y los elementos que utilizan para llevar a cabo tal fin. Podría llevarme una eternidad citar a varios personajes históricos que hicieron posible el descubrimiento de varias maravillas tecnológicas que ahora forman parte de nuestra vida cotidiana.

Muchos de estos "elegidos", debido a la genialidad que ellos poseen de entre muchas personas; lamentablemente cargan con una terrible maldición.

Algunos son olvidados por años, quizás siglos hasta que sus esfuerzos son reconocidos; otros son maldecidos mediante alguna incapacidad; mientras que los demás son perseguidos como animales, considerados parias; o bien, son discriminados por la misma sociedad que la admiraba, convirtiéndose en locos y miserables, apartados del mundo.

Desgraciadamente, pocas semanas antes de mi regreso a Central, se me ha hecho saber que uno de nuestros más destacados científicos ha caído en esta lista maldita. Debido a que las teorías que intentó postular son consideradas como actos en contra del Consejo de Alquimia, se le ha revocado su título como alquimista y confinado a realizar labores como auxiliar de los alquimistas biotecnológicos, además de trasladarlo de la colonia de D-Rion a G-Eon, colonia de los alquimistas biotecnológicos; esto como "compensación" por todas las investigaciones anteriores que han ayudado al consejo.

Siempre he creído que Edward Elric llegaría lejos como el joven científico que es, sin embargo, para que el mundo pueda conocer sus descubrimientos, ahora está pagando un alto precio para alguien de su edad.

Conozco al joven Elric y no creo que él esté equivocado. Tengo el presentimiento que la milicia y el Consejo pagarán caro por nuestra ignorancia.

**Teniente-Coronel de la Real Fuerza Armada, Riza Hawkeye**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Cientos de paneles holográficos iluminan la enorme y oscura cámara la cual está inundada de cientos de instrumentos, innumerables registros digitales y decenas de monitores que muestran cantidades de información que sólo un alquimista puede comprender. En el recinto, puede encontrarse que las paredes están revestidas de tuberías, mismas que poseen material volátil corriendo dentro de ellas hacia un sistema de dosificación de dichos líquidos localizado en el centro del lugar. Al fondo, un escritorio está inundado de partes metálicas así como también de herramientas mecánicas, diseñadas para el trabajo con miembros robóticos; en la parte superior se observa una cortina accionada mediante pistones que de los cuales cuelgan miembros robóticos, pertenecientes a prótesis biodroides que todavía no han sido utilizadas.

Este laboratorio pertenece a nada más y nada menos que a un alquimista biotecnológico, un científico dedicado al estudio de la tecnología biodroide.

No obstante, el morador de este lugar no es la clase de científico que debería estar aquí.

Gracias a la información extraída de los códigos que fueron brindados por un paria encarcelado en Sonora II, este personaje ha encontrado suficiente información que apoya las teorías que ha estado desarrollando por largo tiempo y que no se atrevió a confirmar, temiendo que estuviese loco…

… pero sobre todo, temiendo que tuviera razón.

El día llegó. El momento en que las cortinas de la incertidumbre tuvieran que desaparecer llegó cuando su curiosidad lo llevó a pasearse dentro de los olvidados y hostiles pasillos de la prisión Sonora II, momento en que tuvo que encarar a la verdad. Al abandonar las rejas que sepultan al alquimista exiliado Tim Marcoh, el joven alquimista Edward Elric apuró su paso en llegar a las instalaciones de Central, donde alberga el "Horno de Flamel", laboratorio donde sólo los alquimistas estatales tienen acceso. Allí, el alquimista de acero tuvo la disposición decenas de aparatos robóticos los cuales le ayudaron a realizar los experimentos citados en el documento de Tim, experimentos por demás extravagantes y peligrosos. Las sustancias que debía utilizar fueron difíciles de conseguir, además de tener que viajar a Tierra I para hacerse con algunas de ellas mediante el mercado negro. De acuerdo a las teorías de su padre y a los trabajos ocultos de Michael Gombrenday, los efectos colaterales durante la experimentación traerían devastadores resultados. Para Edward, cientos de experimentos fueron necesarios para confirmar los resultados que obtuvo, llegando a algo sumamente tenebroso.

Podría culpar a los proveedores de dichos ingredientes que ha estado utilizando.

Podría culpar a las notas de Michael, las cuales fueron escritas en vísperas de su locura.

Sin embargo, Elric ha visto lo que Nervus es capaz de hacer con sólo una gota de sangre.

Debido a sus teorías y a los resultados de sus experimentos, el joven supone a Nervus como una sustancia altamente contaminante, con algunas propiedades que, de forma vulgar, sospecha que es un agente viviente, es decir, tiene características que sólo los seres vivos tienen.

Al reunir las pruebas suficientes para demostrar su teoría, Edward no demoró en reunir a los más sabios alquimistas para revelar aquella terrible pesadilla de la que están a punto de caer. Fue entonces que no pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera denigrado a perder su título como alquimista y a servir de auxiliar a los alquimistas biotecnológicos, perdiendo entonces su carrera y su futuro como alquimista estatal.

El antiguo hogar de Ed se encontraba en la parte suroeste de la estación espacial, una colonia llamada D-Rion, lugar donde se hospedan los alquimistas. Hacía varios años que él y su hermano menos emprendieron caminos diferentes, separándose entonces uno del otro para llevar a cabo sus propios descubrimientos. Pocas veces han sido las que Edward ha podido contactar a Alphonse ya que, debido a su viejo trabajo, ha tenido que viajar bastante y trabajado en el "Horno de Flamel" cerca de dos años o más.

Ahora, el antes "alquimista de acero" se resume a realizar reparaciones de prótesis biodroides y el diseño de mejoras de éstos para una mejor sincronización con los nervios humanos.

Repentinamente, un silbido agudo interrumpe los pensamientos del exiliado alquimista. Éste se vuelve hacia su pulsera que emite un brillo azul y mediante reconocimiento de voz, activa un panel digital donde se virtualiza una pantalla con el rostro de una mujer de cabellos rubios, de mirada intimidante. Edward se siente un tanto aliviado por saber la identidad de esta persona.

-"No sé por qué me alegra tanto verla" el alquimista con una sonrisa.

-"Ya me parecía que estabas pisando terreno peligroso, enano. Agradece que los alquimistas del consejo no hayan visto eso o estarías muerto"-. Dice la mujer mientras saca de su manga una pequeña caja negra, misma que se las muestra al alquimista. Éste se muestra intrigado a lo que la mujer le devuelve una sonrisa pícara:-"¿Crees que puedes engañar a la milicia con un truco tan simple para evitar lo que hacías con Tim?"-.

De repente, Olivier presiona un botón de dicho artefacto, revelando imágenes de lo sucedido entre Edward y Tim, lo ocurrido con la extraña sustancia simbiótica, resultado de la blasfema fusión entre una gota de sangre y una porción energética de nervus; los documentos ocultos de Tim; todo lo que el alquimista ha querido esconder no pasó desapercibido por ella. El joven científico sonríe para sí, suspirando su decepción: -"Ya pensaba que era demasiado fácil"-.

-"¿Y bien, Acero?"-. Pregunta la rubia: -"Nadie en Central te cree, pero si dejamos que todo el mundo vea esto serás ejecutado sin miramientos. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"-.

El joven Elric ya había meditado sobre aquello los días subsecuentes luego de haber sido exiliado, sin embargo de ninguna manera cedería a sus investigaciones. Él se sintió comprometido con revelar la verdad sobre Nervus, sobre el peligro que sólo su mera existencia significa, y el peligro en el cual se encuentra la raza humana y biodroide.

-"Desde que me quitaron el título de alquimista, he seguido con mis investigaciones. Sabe a qué me refiero, si es que usted recibió mi último informe luego de haber salido de Tierra I"-.

Olivier asiente:-"Entonces seguirás siendo la molesta mosca que eras"-. La mujer mira detenidamente al joven:-"Escucha detenidamente alquimista de Acero, esta será nuestra última transmisión pero no la última vez que nos veamos. Necesito que la información de tus descubrimientos no la compartas ni siquiera conmigo o con algún aledaño tuyo. Desde que fuiste expulsado del consejo, los niveles de seguridad de la prisión han aumentado y ya se han prohibido las visitas a cualquier prisionero, sin importar si es un biodroide o un humano"-.

Edward se asombra ante el dictamen que ha lanzado Central, Olivier continúa:

-"Tengo instrucciones de encerrarte si llegaras a contactarme, así que te sugiero que tengas mucho cuidado, especialmente con la milicia"-.

El joven alquimista se confunde con respecto a la advertencia del general:-"Dígame una cosa, ¿por qué me dice todo eso? ¿Por qué me está ayudando?"-.

La mujer militar le devuelve una sonrisa, sin siquiera titubear en su mirada seria:-"Después de tantos años, eres el primero luego de Tim Marcoh que cuestiona la estabilidad pacífica entre los biodroides y los humanos mediante tus descubrimientos sobre Nervus. Lo último que quieren los biodroides y nosotros, la raza humana, es otra gran extinción o peor, una guerra entre nosotros por desear el poder de Nervus o la destrucción del mismo. Si quisieras algún voto de ayuda por destruir lo que nos dio las esperanzas de sobrevivir, no tendrías ninguno"-.

-"Eso explicaría por qué me quitaron todo, y también todo lo que tenía documentado sobre el Doctor Marcoh"-.

-"Exacto. Lamentablemente, a partir de ahora estás solo. Al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen"-.

Lejos de preocuparse o presionarse, el alquimista de acero contempla determinado al general:

-"No importa. Encontraré la manera de revelar esto al consejo"-.

La mujer militante lo mira extrañada, viendo brillo de esperanza en los ojos del joven científico. Éste continúa:

-"Encontraré una nueva forma de energía, utilizando la documentación que Tim me dio: las últimas anotaciones de mi padre y las de Gombranday"-.

Olivier Armstrong nunca se sintió tan más inspirada al ver la reacción del alquimista, a pesar de las adversidades. Devolviéndole una nueva sonrisa, se despide:

-"Alquimista de Acero Edward Elric, tienes trabajo qué hacer. Será mejor que continúes si no es que deseas estar encerrado como el renacuajo que eres. Estaré esperando noticias tuyas"

Sintiéndose un poco ofendido debido a las palabras de Olivier, el joven contempla que antes de poder decir algo la transmisión finalizó de inmediato. Haber tenido bastante tiempo de conocer a esta mujer militar, ha hecho que Edward Elric pueda interpretar el significado sus palabras. Siempre ha tenido esta peculiar forma de hablar, además de escucharle algunas ofensas sobre su estatura y un tanto confusa para él pero reconociendo de inmediato el significado de dichas palabras.

Olivier no tiene esa forma de hablar con cualquiera, salvo con quienes cree dignos de su confianza y de su amistad algo que a Edward le hace sentir afortunado.

Muy afortunado.

Ella sabe que él es el único que puede llevar a cabo tal responsabilidad, responsabilidad de no sólo revelar el peligro que supone Nervus, sino el de re diseñar una nueva forma de energía que pueda suplir las funciones que el supuesto agente energético está haciendo. No será tarea fácil realizar tal hazaña, pero está totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sin importar las adversidades, él encontraría la forma, pensó.

Sumido en los innumerables cálculos que están impregnados en las pantallas virtuales, difíciles ecuaciones que inundan su brillante mente; Edward reanuda las tareas que en secreto realiza cada noche, como ocurre en este momento. Gracias a su hermano, se ha hecho de todos los instrumentos y materiales que necesita para llevar a cabo tal hazaña.

Alphonse Elric ha sido el pilar que lo ha mantenido fuerte desde que abandonaron su hogar y toda posesión que tenían desde que ambos eran pequeños; lograron darse a conocer en la milicia y sobre todo, en el Consejo de Alquimia. Allí sus habilidades se hicieron notar gracias a la tutoría de la madrastra del piloto Red Raven Kurt Curtis, una sabia alquimista. Debido a la forma en la que les ha enseñado todo lo que saben, para Edward le supone un enorme temor hacia ella, no obstante eso no signifique que no le muestre su admiración ya que fue la única quien comenzó a creer en ambos, a creer que ambos tienen potencial.

Fue entonces que ambos hermanos Elric supieron que no sólo ellos eran los únicos alumnos de esta habilidosa maestra. En aquella época, hubo otros seguidores quienes aprendieron no sólo la mezcla de sustancias o la transmutación mediante enlaces químicos; sino también tuvieron el grandioso honor de conocer a Sigu Curtis, un retirado alquimista biotecnológico. En aquellos días, Edward fue el más destacado alumno de Izumi Curtis, mientras que su hermano se dio a conocer como alumno destacado de Sigu, así como también una alumna bastante lista cuyo nombre él prefiere olvidar.

"_Eres listo y te admiro por eso, pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con un ermitaño egoísta"_

Repentinamente, la mano del científico comenzó a titubear al recordar palabras lejanas oriundas de aquella inteligente y rubia estudiante. Momentos atrás, Edward se había aproximado hacia el sistema de dosificación donde una pequeña cabina aguarda y en él un sinnúmero de botones e interruptores. Allí, se tiene un monitor que está conectado hacia un enorme cañón de energía, mismo que se encuentra en otra habitación; el cual apunta hacia un recipiente hexagonal, donde una esfera de energía blanquecina, siendo esta una porción de Nervus; descansa sobre un cetro, esperando ser utilizada para la experimentación del joven científico. Acero deseó comenzar a realizar la siguiente etapa de sus pruebas, sin haber considerado el de recordar un terrible pasado que quiso sepultar por el resto de su vida. El nombre de aquella joven de cabellos dorados dejó de ser bienvenido a su vida hace tiempo.

El joven científico se recarga y contempla hacia arriba, tratando de despejarse la mente. Ocho años han pasado desde que aquél nombre dejó de ser pronunciado por él, mudándose junto con su hermano al sector 34-N, mismo que se convirtió en el hogar de ambos.

Edward nuevamente se deja influir por el recuerdo, remembrando los días en los que su hermano y él poco a poco comenzaron a adentrarse en el camino que los marcaría para siempre. Conocieron a una señora de edad avanzada pero de carácter joven llamada Pinako Rockbell, quien en aquellos días les ofreció hospedaje al saber que ambos hermanos Elric no pudieron conseguir lugar donde quedarse.

Una serie de pasos irrumpen en la habitación, haciendo que Edward regrese a la realidad y se vuelva hacia el origen de éstos. El oscuro laboratorio se ilumina ante la presencia de un joven de cabello corto y dorado, de mirada pacífica. Éste hace que Edward se sorprenda al notar su presencia mientras que el desconocido se le acerca:

-"Si sigues trabajando así vas a acabar desmayándote, hermano ¿Al menos has salido a comer algo?"-.

-"Sí, no te preocupe de eso, Al. Por cierto, pensé que la junta con el Consejo de Alquimia sobre las nuevas armaduras biotecnológicas tardaría-. El alquimista de acero le contempla un tanto perplejo.

-"En realidad, también lo creí así"-.

El más joven Elric, reconocido alquimista de la rama de la biotecnología, participó en el desarrollo de armaduras que responden al estímulo cerebral, fusionándose con la psique del portador mientras que la armadura esté activa. Es un proyecto con el cual se pretende brindar a los soldados como suplente de su blindaje militar y a los ingenieros para el desarrollo de estaciones espaciales. Edward supo de dicho proyecto algunos meses antes, pensando que su hermano menor tardaría en desarrollarlas al cien por ciento. Le asombra a veces la gran inteligencia que éste tiene, a pesar de ser un año menor que él. Poco sabe de ese proyecto ya que, hasta que fue exiliado por los alquimistas del Consejo, comenzó a interactuar más con su hermano menor.

En eso, el más joven Elric se acerca más a Edward, intentando susurrarle:

-"El Consejo habló de ti, otra vez. Te quieren transferir a Tierra I"-.

El joven científico miró a su hermano menor con un poco de desprecio debido a su injusticia.

-"No necesitas decirlo, sé cómo son ellos. Pero no importa, encontraré una nueva fuente de energía para suplantar Nervus"-.

Alphonse no pudo evitar contemplar a su hermano con algo de lástima por lo que no puede evitar darle una palmada para animarlo, a lo que Edward reanuda sus labores. En eso, el menor Elric se aproxima hacia una gaveta donde parece buscar algo con gran minuciosidad llamando entonces la atención de su hermano mayor. Éste se vuelve.

-"¿Qué es lo que buscas?"-.

El joven alquimista biotecnológico se paraliza. En su intento por buscar con disimulo llamó la atención de su hermano, provocando que se incomode a tratar de darle una respuesta válida. Irónicamente, logra encontrar lo que buscaba: una pequeña caja negra con forro de terciopelo.

-"No es nada, ya lo encontré"-. Le responde con una débil sonrisa. Edward redibuja un rostro malicioso y pícaro.

-"No estaría nada mal si me dejaras ayudarte, Al"-.

Edward se le aproxima haciendo que un temeroso Alphonse se disponga a tratar de llegar a la puerta.

-"En realidad ya no necesito tu ayuda, gracias"-.

Repentinamente, el objeto que Alphonse tenía en sus manos cae y Edward logra alcanzar a ver el interior de la caja negra, misma que se abrió. Un peculiar brillo es emitido por una gema minúscula y resplandeciente, misma que está coronando un pequeño y delgado anillo dorado. Edward se muestra sonriente ante su hermano menor quien se siente un tanto incómodo.

El mayor Elric le devuelve una sonrisa mayúscula mientras le coloca su mano en el hombro de su sonrojado hermano menor.

-"Habérmelo dicho antes, Al. Y dime, ¿quién es la afortunada?"-.

-"No creo que sea buena idea, al menos no en este momento"-.

-"No te avergüences, he escuchado que ya estabas con alguien desde hace unos cuantos años, pero nunca me dijiste quien era"-.

-"Es que no te lo pude decir. No sabía quién era ella en realidad hasta que… hermano, no puedo. Te lo diré hasta que crea que sea el momento adecuado. Por ahora, no hagas esto"-.

Edward entonces se mostró confuso. Alphonse simplemente se apartó de éste a lo que el mayor de los hermanos no pudo evitar exclamar:

-"Alphonse, ¿te avergüenzas de mí?"-.

Los pasos apresurados del hermano menor se congelaron al momento. El enojo de Edward crecía poco a poco, alterándose debido a todo lo que le pasaba alrededor: ser expulsado del Consejo de Alquimia, perder su título de alquimista, servir como ayudante de alquimistas biotecnológicos, su propio hermano teniéndole secretos.

-"¿Por qué no me contestas?"-.

Alphonse se vuelve hacia éste, mirándole con el ceño fruncido:

-"Lo que te pasó en el Consejo te está afectando de más, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si no quiero decirte es porque no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Te lo diré en cuanto pueda"-.

-"No tienes que decirle nada, Alphonse"-.

Detrás de la puerta, una joven rubia aparece, provocando una mayúscula sorpresa en Edward. Sus ojos se congelan al contemplar una imagen del pasado, un pasado que ahora parece perseguirle.

-"¡Winry!"-. Exclama Edward con la sorpresa todavía presente en él. No tarda en volverse hacia su hermano menor, Alphonse Elric.

-"Nunca pensé que ambos se conocieran, de verdad"-. Explica el menor Elric con toda la empatía que puede reunir:-"Ella tampoco pensó que de alguna manera yo fuera tu hermano, Ed. Escucha, como tu hermano menor, sólo te diré que vas a tener que a aprender a vivir con esto"-.

Edward se queda paralizado mientras ve a Winry salir por la puerta y a Alphonse recoger la pequeña caja con el anillo, para entonces abandonar a su hermano mayor. Ecos del pasado de hacen presentes en la mente de Acero, de un pasado bastante distante.

Frunciendo el ceño, señal de que ha vuelto en sí, se apura en llegar a donde la cabina del cañón. Su mente no puede ahogar la cantidad de desprecio ante lo sucedido, ante su hermano quien está con esa joven rubia de nombre Winry, la misma Winry Rockbell de la que alguna vez él estuvo enamorado.

Apegado a sus investigaciones, el joven Elric ha perdido tantas cosas de las cuales la mayoría de las que ha perdido se arrepiente u odia.

Las manos de Edward tiemblan debido al coraje, no logrando apuntar adecuadamente hacia el frasco de experimentación de donde se encuentra el cañón. Entre el coraje y los experimentos que intenta realizar provoca que no logre pensar adecuadamente, su mano sigue temblando.

Un par de lentes holográficos se acomodan en sus ojos, incorporándose como la mira de un rifle.

Su mano sigue temblando.

Su mente evoca una imagen de Winry y él disfrutando de un momento agradable en un parque, donde alberga un bosque en pequeño; de la estación de Central, cuando apenas se habían conocido.

Su mano tiembla exageradamente.

Su mente nuevamente evoca otra imagen de Winry y él teniendo una fuerte discusión. Ambos no volvieron a verse después de varios años atrás.

Sus ojos se abren como órbitas al ver que accidentalmente ha disparado el cañón hacia la muestra de Nervus, pero con un tremendo nivel de energía.

Un haz de luz dispara todo el lugar, cegando al mismísimo Edward quien ahora es presa del pánico al escuchar no sólo el tremendo sonido de la reacción que acabó por liberar, si no al contemplar que todo a su alrededor comienza a explotar.

De un momento a otro, el aire se tornó pesado y repleto de humo provocando que el joven alquimista se despertara. El mayor Elric se había quedado desmayado por más de una hora, dándose cuenta que todo a su alrededor, el laboratorio entero, quedó destruido.

Delante de él, ve una sombra.

De su vista cansada, alcanza a distinguir aquella sombra. Logra identificar el cabello corto dorado de su hermano menor quien intenta llegar hacia él. Dos grandes bloques de roca son los que mantienen a Edward fuera de su alcance, haciendo a Alphonse imposible de darle alcance. Al intentar levantarse, una vez recuperado de la explosión, nota un terrible y agudo dolor.

Alphonse le indica que no vea a su derecha, que sólo lo vea a él.

Para Ed, ese favor fue imposible para él escucharlo claramente. Una inmensa mancha de sangre se encuentra en sus ropas y debajo de él.

El terror absoluto se libera al ver que posee un tronco de arterias, dispuestas como una manguera, que derraman sangre a enorme velocidad, lugar donde debería estar su brazo derecho.

Debido a la explosión, Edward dejó de tener su brazo derecho.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DEL AUTOR:<strong>

Disculpen el tiempo que tardó en aparecer este capítulo, esto fue debido a que he tenido que salir de viaje por cuestiones laborales. En este capítulo, finalmente ha aparecido Winry pero como la prometida de Alphonse; además del origen de la pérdida del brazo derecho de Edward. Poco a poco estará evolucionando esta historia, sólo les pido paciencia. El proyecto sigue en pie y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias que, como siempre, serán bienvenidas.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
